


Another Hair Fiasco

by Linguininess



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos's Hair, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Cute, M/M, Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Welcome to Night Vale Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linguininess/pseuds/Linguininess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That hair. That beautiful, long, black hair. Cecil never let him cut it. How could he when it was just so…beautiful."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Hair Fiasco

“…Good night, Night Vale, Good night.” 

  
Carlos’s head jerked up from his work. The melodic voice suddenly cut from the radio in the corner of the lab and there was nothing to be heard but static. He wasn’t sure if Cecil was interviewing another hooded figure or if the show was really over. 

  
After a few seconds of staring at the radio, Carlos jumped from his seat and began to collect his things to leave. A long strand of shiny black hair fell in his eyes and he pushed it back angrily. “I need a haircut,” he whispered, then quickly looked over both shoulders to make sure no one heard. 

  
That hair. That beautiful, long, black hair. Cecil never let him cut it. How could he when it was just so…beautiful. 

  
Once, Carlos went to Telly the barber to get a trim. Only a trim! But still Cecil couldn’t handle it. He let out an hour long shriek and spent the remainder of the day cradling Carlos’s shorn head to his chest, whimpering and fingering the freshly cut strands of hair. 

  
Once Carlos had collected his things he switched off the lights of the lab, but not before taking one longing glance at the radio that once emitted that sweet voice he was going home to. 

  
At home, he found Cecil sprawled on the kitchen floor surrounded by scribbled notes for his radio show. He was muttering to himself and writing franticly on the back of a flyer for the upcoming Night Vale PTA meeting. He caught something about, “five headed species rights,” and, "rally,” but chose to ignore it. 

  
Carlos set down his books and papers on the kitchen table and went to the fridge. He bent down slightly to grab for a drink and another chunk of stray hairs fell in his face. He pushed them back, slightly frustrated, and called, “Cecil.” 

  
“tich tich tich,” Cecil stuttered and flailed his arm in Carlos’s general direction to silence him. Carlos leaned against the counter and watched Cecil go back to his frantic note taking. His soft blonde hair was tousled slightly to the right from running his hands through it in frustration and his jaw was clenched as he was deeply in thought.

   
How did he get here? How did this scientist get to this paranormal city of Night Vale only to fall into the arms of a beautiful radio host. His Cecil. His perfect Cecil. 

  
After several minutes of staring at Cecil, he decided he had waited long enough. “I need a haircut,” Carlos blurted out. That was all it took to tear Cecil away from his ever engrossing notes. Carlos suddenly found himself wrapped, somewhat haphazardly, in Cecil’s arms. Cecil was softly whispering, “No no no no no,” in a panicked and traumatized tone. 

  
Carlos pulled away slightly, but Cecil kept a strong hold on him. “It’s only going to be a trim,” Carlos tried to say light heartedly, but Cecil kept whispering, “no no no,” and his face was contorted with terror as if Carlos threatened to cut off one of his arms. His beautiful, perfect arms. 

  
Once Carlos realized he was getting nowhere with Cecil, he simply said, “I’m getting one anyway.” He felt Cecil tense up against him and heard the eminent shriek forming in the back of his throat. Carlos grabbed Cecil’s face and kissed him to prevent the panic attack Cecil was slowly reaching. 

  
Carlos pulled away slowly and saw that Cecil’s face had relaxed slightly, but the rest of his body was still tense from the shocking and horrible news. Carlos moved his hands down to Cecil’s arms and started to trace his tattoos. Once he felt Cecil's muscles relax, he reached up with his right hand, brushed the soft blonde hair from his forehead and gently kissed his third eye-lid. “It’ll grow back, you’ll see.”


End file.
